fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Embers of Destruction Part 1
The Embers of Destruction - Prologue Part 1 During a speech, the whole magic world would gather around a single event as the Chairman of the Magic Council stands in front of large group of people, about the newest plan to control all the magic guilds so that no more senseless destruction will happen, this included an act known as the "Pentius Act" which means all guilds must have a member of the Rune Knights to report to for missions and keep them in check so that way they will no longer be able to cause reckless destruction. “This will be an easy mission let me know when you’re ready for the second part am I right, Yumiko?” The figure from the shadow said as he finished killing off the guard and putting his outfit on, after this task he would join behind the Chairman with three other guards in front of a large crowd of people. "Whenever you are ready, Yamashita...” the female muttered before joining the ranks of the other members of the army that were protecting the area. She will then report her duty as a guard of the North Side Gate as requested when the deed is done. As the speech ended a large spray of wondrous fireworks burst over the heads of the people using that as cover Yamashita, like a knife in crowd, stabs the old man in the heart. “Sorry Mr. Chairman, but it’s time for you to go to sleep.” The masked guard known as Yamashita then jumped into the crowd using them to slow down the guards, as the female would then have the gate of the city raised so the group can break out. "Make a big enough scene?" she asked as she jumped down from the wall. “Well,” Yamashita sighed in annoyance" I believe our mission is done, now can we get that Drunk and get out of here before the Rune Knights get here, please?" "He is on his way. He said he will sneak past the guards on the North Gate when this whole thing calms down and meet us at Mana, later on like the drunken idiot he is..." Yamashita replied, as he took off the armor and returning into his black outfit and his shining white hair flows to the side. "Fine let’s hurry the guards are on their way." She said, as they hastily made their way out of the city as the Rune Guards began to flood outwards. Meanwhile the drunk mage would be at the pub, where he would relax. The area of Regno Rosa: later on that day. "Did you hear the news big brother? It seems like the Chairman was killed, I don’t know anyone who would do that." The Dragon Slayer known as Yusuke said. "I overheard that you got a former Army Guard to be our ally and maid, that’s kind of stupid." "She will be fine, besides she resigned the day before. She only took that job to get the remaining Rubies that she wanted." Yamashita answered, sharpening his katana and talking with his younger brother Yusuke Kenpachi. "God does she only care for money? I don’t want to work with a stupid money grubbing idiot.” Yusuke interrupted. Yamashita sighed again. "I mean I don’t want some ugly woman trying to clean my bed or stuff. No offence." Yamashita didn't say anything, as the maid known as Yumiko Yamamoto walked behind Yusuke and cracked him across the head with a flat piece of wood. She was a very pretty woman with blond hair in the style of old English, a wearing maid’s dress. "Ah! Damn it that hurts… wow damn you’re pretty!" Yusuke said yelling in pain as he closed one of his eyes. "The next time scum like you calls me a ‘stupid money grubbing idiot’ let’s see how long you feel that way with gravity as your enemy, alright lizard boy?" She replied in an angered tone, pointing out the fact they are in a broken city built on a mountain side. "Lizard boy…. Grrr fine… just leave me alone" Yusuke sighed, as sweat running down his forehead from the idea of falling off the mountain. He got up and walked away from her, planning to go ski down the hill or something. "By the way miss you be called by Lord Masahiro to report in in the main throne room." Yamashita said. "I’d strongly suggest that you don’t keep him waiting. He has days where he will get pretty pissed if he is kept waiting." "Alright then, I will be there at once if I must." She groaned making her way into the throne room. It was made of a marble like stone work and a ruby red carpet lead from the door to the steps of the throne in which a man in a golden suit sat. "So you’re the newest member. I would personally like to welcome you into our guild. It’s a good thing I got Yamashita to scout you out. You’re quite a skilled warrior and a great maid too. I am quite flattered to have you in our guild my dear." Masahiro said. "Our mission is simple; we seek the end to the magic of the dark arts so the children of tomorrow may grow up without fear of their lives being tormented." "Sorry my lord, but I don’t know if we can stop such a thing from happening. But I will join you and do whatever it takes if it means we can help save people’s lives." She said. A large grin appeared on Masahiro’s face at how she reacted. "That’s, what I was expecting my dear. I will wish you luck and thank you for joining us again. If you need a task from the guild ask Yamashita. You may go now, I need some sleep." She walked away as he was enjoying his ice-cream. When she was gone his hand moved to a dark blue stone with a rune on it. He stared into it for several seconds then he turned to stare outside towards a ruined tomb. He became slightly depressed and stood up. “Damn you, my dear brother… why did you have to get sealed up to keep that god forsaken stone away from Baal.” He said as he walked away with a cold look in his eyes. Next Episode - Bond will be tested as a fallen hero raises from the depths as the road to destruction goes keeps going upon the path to battle of wills as a ancient spirit. Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:The Shatter Moon Category:Karyuudo Category:Knightwalker591